I Hate Everything About You
by PrincessOfTheNight1988
Summary: This story was brought about as I was listening to some music while bowling. Lau seemed perfect and that is how I came up with this story. Warning with this story there are a lot of tough subjects such as abuse both normal and drugs. Some hard drug use and a lot of things that are not sutible for younger audiences. Also parts of the story will be explained in flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1: The Deal

I Hate Everything About You

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Lau X Original Character

Chapter 1: The Deal

A/N: I will be explaining things in flashbacks throughout the story. This is how the story has been playing out in my head and I don't want to change it now. There is talk of drug abuse as well as regular abuse and rape. If these are things you can't handle please don't read. Please keep in mind I am also going to try to keep true to the time in which this story is taking place so some things may not be acceptable anymore but were then. Again if you can't handle this please don't read.

My breathing labored as I watched the lights in the large manor go dark. With tight fitting dark clothing I slowly made my way up to the building. I had been here several times with my lover. Well ex lover. I knew the routines of this house and the lay out. What I wanted wouldn't be hard to get. The child should be asleep so a quick in and out and I could leave and calm the burn. My ruby lips turn into a smile as I think of the sweet smoke that would calm the burning I felt. I waited a few more minutes before I moved closer to the manor. Climbing up the side of the house I climbed through a window that was left cracked open. It was an empty room with furniture covered in sheets. I should be down the hall from the study.

I moved slowly as I opened the door. The room was barely lit by the dim moon light pouring in through the window behind a large desk with its chair facing the window. My green eyes lit up as they fell on an expensive looking piece of art just above the mantle. That would be how I could get away from here. When they woke in the morning and found this gone I would be gone and I would be happy. This place was the easiest for me to get the money to leave. I wanted to go where I knew he wouldn't find me. As I climbed up on top of the mantle gently lifting the painting down the room illuminated causing me to scream quietly losing my balance falling into the arms of the tall, sharply dressed Sebastian. I had been caught and this time I had no way out.

My green eyes looked up to meet his reddish brown ones as I cursed under my breath he set me down facing the desk once again this time to meet Ciel's one visible blue eye. I let out a sigh as I bowed my head. "Forgive me Earl, it's just that Lau has such a fondness for this painting…" I was cut off by the young boy clearing his throat before I looked back up at him puzzled.

"Lau has already informed me that you left. I know why you are here." He motioned for me to come closer most likely to take my usual seat on the corner of his desk. I refused to more until I felt the pressure of Sebastian's hand on my lower back as he lifted the painting from my hand. "I've know about what you do. You really shouldn't be stealing from the person keeping you safe." He laid a stack in front of me as I looked down at his desk. "It's all on you. I know you are the one who had been pulling off the big heists. I'm amazed at your skills though. Doing it all by yourself." He smiled and leaned forward some. "Now I can hand these papers over to Scotland Yard or I will keep them and you safe." He could tell I was confused by what he meant my heart skipped a few beats as I pondered what he could have meant by 'safe'.

I had heard other men use that word before but I was never safe with them. Was that how young Phantomhive meant to keep me safe? Did he mean the way I felt with Lau? The way he made me forget all the bad times in my life. With him I didn't need the drug I could look at him and be happy. The way his arms would engulf me in warmth and make me forget the pain I even endured. There was one other way he could have meant but that path of safe would end the same as before. Me alone on the streets to fend for myself again.

"Do we have a deal?" I heard Ciel ask with a look of impatience. He must have asked me this same thing again but while I was thinking. "I agree but with one condition," I paused long enough to see his head nod willing to listen to my condition. "When you are done with me you pay for my way to where ever I choose and you never tell Lau where I went." I said feeling over confident with the condition. He looked as if he was considering this for a moment then nodded his agreement.

"I will send you away but I put a condition on the Lau part. I know about your opium habit as well. If we could call it a habit, while you work for me you will not smoke any of it. If you feel you can't keep this tell me and I will excuse you one night a week so you can deal with this." He then stood walking around me pausing long enough to look at Sebastian. "Show her to her room and inform he of her duties for while she is here." He then continued out the door. I turned and looked at Sebastian noticing that while I finished my business with the young master he had re-hung the painting.

"Follow me, Annette." Sebastian stated in his monotone voice. I slowly followed him pulling the ribbon that held my long dark red hair back in a pony tail. It cascaded down my back as I followed him quietly wondering what my duties would be. As we walked down the hall a little more he spoke again. "You will be helping May-Rin. I will have her lend you one of her uniforms until we can get you fitted for one. I will give you more instructions when needed. I will talk to the young master about getting you more but I know you can't go much longer without it. I left a pipe and some opium in your room." He stopped. "Just don't let the others know what you are doing." I nodded as he pushed a door open. "This is your room. I will make sure you are up early to get your day started." He then turned and left me standing there.

I turned and looked around the room it was quiet and from what I could tell I was off away from the main parts of the house. They were at least smart enough to keep me away from the valuables. Bash would probably come check me every once in a while so that way I don't run off with anything. There was a bed and a small dresser a lamp sat on the dresser and was already lit. I must have been in the back of the house as I hadn't seen it while watching from the side. I hated to admit it but they knew I was coming and they had me trapped before I could even get inside. I looked inside the top drawer and found the pipe smiling as I pulled it out. I lit the pipe using the lamp sucking in the delicious smoke I held it as long as I could before releasing it. The burning I felt in my veins slowly weakened as drew another long draw. Smiling I sat on the bed putting the pipe down. My eyes closing as my mind drifted back.

 _I walked into the Phantomhive Manor for the first time. I was following Lau the man I loved dressed in a teal garment holding my hand as his sister followed closely. He smiled at me as I looked around assigning a worth to everything my eyes fell on. Sebastian greeted us before ushering us into the billiards room. As we entered we saw Madam Red and her butler Grell. I smiled at the woman as we sat on a couch opposite her._

My memories are cut short as I fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Broken Heart

I Hate Everything About You

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Lau X Original Character

Chapter 2: The Broken Heart

A/N: I will be explaining things in flashbacks throughout the story. This is how the story has been playing out in my head and I don't want to change it now. There is talk of drug abuse as well as regular abuse and rape. If these are things you can't handle please don't read. Please keep in mind I am also going to try to keep true to the time in which this story is taking place so some things may not be acceptable anymore but were then. Again if you can't handle this please don't read.

 _I walked into the Phantomhive Manor for the first time. I was following Lau the man I loved dressed in a teal garment holding my hand as his sister followed closely. He smiled at me as I looked around assigning a worth to everything my eyes fell on. Sebastian greeted us before ushering us into the billiards room. As we entered we saw Madam Red and her butler Grell. I smiled at the woman as we sat on a couch opposite her._

My memories are cut short as I fall into a deep sleep.

The sun was just beginning to shine in my window as I sat up. I laughed as I sat up smelling the last lingering scent of the opium smoke. I let out a sigh as I stood moving to look out the window. I could see the gardens and got lost in thought as a memory of Lau and I wandering it one afternoon stealing a few moments for ourselves. Before I could fall into the memory a knock and voice kept me in the present time. "Miss Annette?" The door creaked open as he slowly pushed it before entering it holding a dress in his hands. I turned to look at the tall sharply dressed man before me. "Oh good you're up. Please change into this and meet me in the kitchen." He said handing the dress to me before leaving.

I looked at the dress in my arms a simple long black dress with apron. It wasn't the same as Mea-Rin's and I was slightly confused by it. Had Lau told Ciel that I preferred clothing that was more form fitting and sleeker compared to the puffy dress his maid wore? I shook the thought from my head before stripping out of my cat suit as Lau had loved calling it. I laid it upon the bed looking at it. This was the outfit I first wore when we met.

 _It was about five years ago. The biggest highest yet and the second time I had almost gotten caught. I had taken the jewels to the pawn broker he never asked questions and kept my identity between us as he gave the cash to me. I had walked into the opium den I preferred to frequent it was often hidden from those who hadn't been shown or found it as I did by pure accident. I smiled as I walked through the doors and found a spot in a dark corner to enjoy my time here. I could smoke more this time with what I had earned from my last highest. Someone walked up to me that I didn't recognize he wasn't one of the people who usually brought the tempting drug to me. He was a tall man dressed strangely but I couldn't say much as I was also dressed strangely. His eyes were closed as he smiled at me. "May I join you?" he asked something about his voice making me feel comfortable. I nodded to him as he joined me. We talked and laughed those that worked there seemed to treat me better than they had in the past. I was unsure as to why the sudden change in behavior._

I shook my head clearing the memory from my mind before moving quickly to the kitchen to join the other servants. As I entered wearing the new garments the three other Phantomhive servants looked up gasping as they saw me. "Miss Benabou, we weren't expecting you or Lau." Bard spoke first jumping to bow I raised my hand to stop him. He paused his movements as did the other all looking at me questioningly.

"Please don't I'm no longer with Lau. So please call me Annette or Ann I will be working with you until I can leave England." I said bowing slightly hopping they would understand. I stood smiling again still noticing the confusion upon their faces before I move to the stove. "What do Ci…the young lord enjoy for breakfast?" I asked stopping myself from calling him Ciel. That was to informal now that I was one of his servants. Something I was going to have to get used to.

"The young lord prefers sweets. I will make his food Annette why don't you go and tend to some of the flowers." Sebastian's voice answered giving me something else to do instead of cooking. I turned to him and shook my head before moving for some ingredients before I returned to cooking.

I smiled as I mixed things together as I spoke. "Sebastian, unlike the other's you employ here I can cook without destroying the house. Don't you need to go wake the young lord? I will bring the tray when I'm finished. Oh Mea-Rin could you please fetch a plate for me, just one I don't need them all." She was obviously confused but muttered something before leaving me to fetch the dish. I heard Sebastian sigh as he left as well.

After preparing and delivering the food to the young lord I walked out into the garden to do as Sebastian had told me to do. I was tending flowers when I thought I saw a glimpse of teal that wasn't supposed to be there. Shaking my head I continued my work ignoring it. ' _It couldn't be him; the young lord said he wouldn't tell him I was here._ ' I thought as I moved humming to myself. As I turned I came face to face with a silver haired man with red eyes. "Oh, hello Pluto was it you that I saw a moment ago?" I asked reaching my hand out to pat his head and pet him. "It wasn't Lau I saw then was it?" I asked him knowing he wouldn't be able to answer he just barked continuing to rub his head on my hand as I continued to muse to myself.

"He wouldn't come to see me anyway would he?" I asked him again knowing he wouldn't be able to answer I sat down patting the grass to me. "He has been good to me Pluto but I ran from him. Things seemed too good." I was talking to this dog as if he would answer or give any advice to me. I patted his head just simply enjoying the company. "They were like last time…" I let my voice trail off as I stared off into the clouds as they passed. Slowly getting lost in my own thoughts yet again.

 _I was around the age of eight and it had been a few years since I left my mother. I smiled up at my brother who was smiling down at me. We had snuck into the abandoned house we were living in. He was my protector and the person who taught me everything I knew. He was how I was surviving now. We had unloaded what we had stolen on our last trip out. It was getting dark as we looked over everything. I had managed to get some gold pieces and jewelry. He had gotten jewelry and food. It wasn't much but it was enough for us for the night._

A few tears fell down my cheeks as I stood pushing the memory back that was the night my brother left me taking almost everything of value. That was the night that I learned I couldn't trust anyone for the second time. He was my savior and he left. I wasn't going to let Lau do the same thing to me. I stood smiling at Pluto who was curled up next to where I sat. Brushing the back of my dress off I walked inside noting the time on the clock as I passed it. I walked back into the kitchen spying Sebastian at the stove. "Is there something I can do to assist you?" I asked he nodded and motioned to the vegetables behind him.


End file.
